


Kissing Draco

by Broken_Anchor



Series: Flower Girl [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor





	Kissing Draco

“What?!” Harry asked before sneezing again. Draco was most definitely not a girl.

Hermione sighed as her fingers fidgeted. “It’s just that there is this girl, but just she isn’t a girl. She’s a flower. And she pollinates people by kissing them, except then they tend to pass out. And afterwards they sneeze a lot spreading even more pollen.” She started scooting away as she finished.

Harry rolled his eyes. “That’s absolutely bonkers. And just so you know I haven’t been kissing any girls, since Ginny and Cho.” He looked away unsure how she would take it. “I kissed Draco.”


End file.
